Problemas de San Valentín
by Giuly DG
Summary: Al hanyou no le agrada el Día de San Valentín. Sin embargo, pedirá ayuda al abuelo Higurashi y entre las exageraciones de este y la inocencia de Inuyasha ante términos de la época, Kagome disfrutará un inolvidable San Valentín.


**Atención:** La obra de Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Resumen: **Al hanyou no le agrada el Día de San Valentín. Sin embargo, pedirá ayuda al abuelo Higurashi y entre las exageraciones de este y la inocencia de Inuyasha ante términos de la época, Kagome disfrutará un inolvidable San Valentín.

* * *

><p>Kagome se encontraba caminando en una hermosa ciudad de Tokio adornada con motivos de San Valentín. Corazones aquí y allá, chocolates por todos lados y ramos hasta donde menos se lo espere. Pero ella se encontraba con un objetivo muy profundo en mente: Conseguir un regalo para Inuyasha de San Valentín.<p>

¿El problema? El problema no es regalo, el problema es que han peleado (?)

*Dos días antes*

— ¡Inuyasha! —Gritó a todo pulmón la joven miko, gritó cual llegó a los oídos de un perezoso hanyou que reposaba en la rama de un viejo arce.

— ¿Pero que quieres? —Interrogó desde lo alto de su reposo, la joven le indico que bajara que "Debía decirle algo importante" a lo que Inuyasha soltó un "Feh" y descendió.

— ¿Sabes que es dentro de dos días? —Kagome indagó al hanyou quien movió sus orejas-de manera tierna por cierto-ante la confusión. — ¡Es San Valentín!

— ¿Eh? —Estupefacto, el rostro de Inuyasha estaba estupefacto.

— Mira Inuyasha. San Valentín es una fecha en la que recuerda el amor y la amistad entre personas, es común que los enamorados o amigos se den obsequio ¿Entiendes? —Inuyasha asintió, pero con compromiso.

— ¿Y qué clase de objetos se dan?

— Pues flores, chocolates, peluches y esas cosas—Explicó, a lo que hanyou respondió con un gran ceño.

— ¡Tonterías Kagome! Eso sí que es una pérdida de tiempo—El hibrido de ropajes colorados se levantó abrupto del suelo, sorprendiendo y molestando a la joven miko.

— ¿Tonterías? Pero Inuyasha, ¿Acaso no te gustaría obsequiar algo a Miroku o Sango? —Intentó convencer.

— ¿Para qué? ¡Es una pérdida de tiempo Kagome! Además, ¿Quién es ese San Valentín? Ese nombre afeminado no me produce confianza—Contestó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Tú no me entiendes! —Y sin más la miko se esfumó en la espesura del bosque, cosa que extraño al hanyou y causo una leve alegría ¡No había sido mandado al suelo!

— Tonta Kagome y su idea de San Valentín—Pensó volviendo a la aldea donde encontró a Miroku con muchas monedas y corriendo de aquí para allá— ¿Qué le paso el monje? ¿La locura lo afectó finalmente? —Interrogó al único que parecía conservar su cordura, Shippo.

— No, sucede que se acerca una extraña fecha que comentó Kagome—Dijo recordando.

— ¿San Valentín? —Agregó. Shippo asintió—Sí, una fecha de dar regalos por amor y no sé qué estupidez más.

— Sí pero al parecer aquí se celebra, pero con golosinas llamadas chocolates y son las mujeres quienes regalan chocolates a los hombres que pueden ser prometidos, esposos, amigos o gente de la aldea. — Relató el kitsune, causando un nudo en el estomagó de Inuyasha puesto que él había desperdiciado a Kagome y-sea como sea- era lo más seguro que ella le entregaría algo a él.

— Soy un idiota…—Se dijo mentalmente y se desvaneció. Solo había una forma de solucionar todo esto: preguntarle a la madre de Kagome.

Saltó por el pozo y llegó a la otra época, por la posición del sol estaba claro que aún ni siquiera era mediodía y tenía bastante tiempo antes de de la llegada de Kagome. Se encontró con el abuelo llevando varías cajas y objetos extrañas.

— ¡Inuyasha! Pero que sorpresa tú visita ¿Buscas a Kagome? —Expresó el abuelo.

— Por ahora no anciano. Buscó a su hija ¿Está en la casa? —Contestó, a la vez que ayudaba al anciano con unas cajas.

— No, pero ¿Puedo ayudarte? —Inuyasha dudó unos segundos, sentía más seguridad hacía la madre de Kagome pero podría darle una oportunidad al abuelo. Finalmente, asintió—Cuéntame hijo ¿Qué sucede?

— Verá…—Titubeó algo nervioso y sonrojado—Kagome me comentó sobre ese dichoso San Valentín y en verdad no sé qué hacer ¿Qué me recomendaría?

— Bueno…—El abuelo se rascó al sien—Yo no he obsequiado nada desde que mi quedísima Ikari falleció pero aquí lo típico son los chocolates. Claro que para cada persona hay un tipo de chocolate. Ikari solía darme una caja de _Honmei choco_ que se entrega comúnmente al novio o pareja. Después están los _Giri choco_ que eran los que se entregaban a se regala a los amigos, padres, hermanos o compañeros de trabajo, el _Tomo choco_ es el chocolate de la amistad y es el que se regalan los niños y niñas en las escuelas, y hay colegios que permiten hacer este "regalo de amistad". Otro es el _Sewa choco_ que se obsequia a las personas que nos han hecho un favor, profesores, compañeros…—A esta altura de la explicación, Inuyasha no sabía si morir o tirarse de nuevo al pozo.

— Anciano…—Se atrevió a irrumpir— ¿Pero qué debo hacer? ¿Acaso debo darle todos esos chocolates a Kagome?

— No, ya llegó lo que creo que te interesara más Inuyasha—Calmó. Inuyasha solo bufó— El _Gyaku choco_es el chocolate que regalan los hombres a las mujeres. Y por eso, podrás ver que las letras están al revés… para reírse, ¿No?

— ¿Con que _Gyaku choco_? —Indagó.

— Así es, debes tener en cuenta hijo que debes buscar un chocolate digno de mi nieta ¡No debes olvidarte! — Indicó el abuelo Higurashi a lo que Inuyasha formuló una idea en su mente.

* * *

><p>— Veamos… ¿Qué podría regalarle a Inuyasha? —Pensó Kagome, sabía claramente que los chocolates debían ser unos <em>Honmei Choco<em> puesto que consideraba a Inuyasha un casi, casi, casi novio y también claro, por ser ese "alguien especial" — ¡Aquí comprare! —Dijo ingresando a una tienda de golosinas, pero un guardia le impidió el paso.

— No puede ingresar, ocurrió un robo y estamos allanando—Explicó a Kagome.

— ¿Un robo? —Indagó confundida, ¿Quién podría robar a una tienda de dulces?

— Sí, y al parecer ha sido específicamente a las tiendas donde venden del chocolate _Gyaku choco_. Se cree que es una banda narco-chocolate—Indicó el policía riendo al final con respecto al empleo de la banda—Los testigos coincidían en la descripción de todos los miembros vestían una particular traje holgado rojo y tenían una extensa cabellera.

— Bueno señor oficial, espero que se resuelva el caso—Kagome se despidió y salió confundida, ¿Una banda roba chocolate? ¿Extensa cabellera y traje rojo? Podría ser…— ¡Estás loca Kagome! —Se golpeaba mentalmente— ¿Cómo podría Inuyasha robar chocolate? ¿Y con qué motivo?

— ¡Entreguen el _Gyaku choco_ ahora! —Amenazó sacando a Tessaiga de su funda— ¡_Gyaku choco_! ¡_Gyaku choco_!

— Es todo lo que hay ¡Por favor no nos mate! —Rogó el vendedor ocultó tras el mostrador, Inuyasha tomó las cajas de chocolates y salió.

— No te matare si me dices algo que otros bastardos no sabían ¿Has visto a una niña llamada Kagome por aquí? —Se acercó con una mirada asesina al vendedor.

— Sí, ella vino por chocolates pero no tenía de los que buscaba—Comentó el vendedor—Salió de aquí hace una hora en dirección al este ¡No me mate!

— ¡No lo hare estúpido! Solo buscó _Gyaku choco_ para Kagome—Y sin más que decir Inuyasha se retiro. Para esta altura del día poseía un total de 298 chocolates _Gyaku choco_. Sí, 298 _Gyaku choco_—Keh… ¿Dónde más puedo conseguir chocolates?—De pronto, sintió un tirón de su traje y volteó, eran la señora Higurashi y el pequeño diablillo de Sota.

— ¿Eres tú Orejas de Perro? ¿Tú eres el ladrón de chocolate?—Interrogó atónito Sota. Inuyasha miro confundido a niño y adulta.

— Desde muy temprano en las tiendas han estado policías por robo de chocolates Gyaku choco—Explico la señora Higurashi a lo que Inuyasha se sonrojo levemente y desvió su mirada—Todo es por Kagome, ¿Verdad?—El hanyou se ruborizo aún más.

— Keh, el anciano dijo que debía buscar algo digno de ella—Inuyasha intentó defenderse—Y creí que era buscando muchos chocolates.

— Papá….tú y tus adulaciones—Sonría la madre de Kagome—Deja Inuyasha, creo que se cómo se puede enmendar todo esto—Comentó y tanto niño como hanyou miraron intrigados a la señora.

* * *

><p>— ¡Que día!—Exclamó Kagome tirándose en el sofá— ¡Y lo peor es que solo conseguí chocolates gracias a esa señora olvidadiza!—Era cierto, si no era por la distracción de una señora en la calle, Kagome volvía a su casa con las manos vacías.<p>

— Kagome, ¿Eres tú?—Era la voz del abuelo a lo que como respuesta la joven miko se incorporo— ¡Mírate! Parecía que te hubiera arrollado un auto.

— Lo sé abuelo. Sucede que intente conseguir chocolates para Inuyasha y solo conseguí esto—Le muestra la caja—Y gracias a una señora distraída.

— Vaya, eso sí es tener mala suerte—Comentó sentándose a su lado—Pero descuida, me recuerda a la vez en que tu abuela Ikari no pudo conseguirme chocolates, fue hace diez años atrás.

— ¿Hubo alguna vez en que ella no te dío nada?

— Sí, ¿Y sabes? No me molestó, lo más importante era que ella estaba aún conmigo a pesar de tener cáncer—El abuelo pausó un momento, aquellos años le provocaban nostalgia—Sabes hija, creo que Inuyasha apreciaría más un buen plato de ramen de tus propias manos.

— ¿Crees eso abuelo? Pero sucede que él y yo peleamos hace un par de días y no sé si vendrá para esta época—Manifiesta la joven miko algo decepcionada.

— Ten por seguro que él vendrá, después de todo… ¿Es Inuyasha no?—Kagome asintió alegrándose en parte. Cuando se dispuso a incorporarse para ir a su cuarto el abuelo le impidió el paso— ¿Qué sucede?

— Estoy justamente limpiando tu cuarto.

— No deberías hacer esfuerzo papá—Era la señora Higurashi llegando.

— No soy tan viejo, solo tengo sesenta años—Recrimino guiñando el ojo—Pero si quieres dejo que tu termines la limpieza hija.

— Lo haré luego, cuando Kagome termine de ayudarme con un pastel—Habló, desviando la mirada a una atónita hija—Vamos Kagome.

— De acuerdo—Exclamó resignada.

Luego de ayudar a su madre con la preparación del pastel se orientó a marchar a su cuarto, pero ahora su abuelo le tenía un recado.

— ¿Aún estaba abierto el templo?—Fue lo primero que expresó.

— Es San Valentín, este año no cerrare así los jóvenes más olvidadizos vienen y comprar todo a pesar de los altos precios—Manifestó el abuelo con una gran sonrisa.

— De acuerdo, decoraré la entrada—Suspiro y salió afuera a colgar los adornos. Cuando estaba subiendo la escalera un escalón traicionero la hizo resbalarse y perder el equilibro; cuando pensó que iba a caer, unas manos-algo brusca por cierto-la rescataron a solo unos metros del suelo.

— ¡Sí que eres torpe!—Reprochó su salvador, nada menos que Inuyasha.

— Inuyasha…gracias…

— Keh.

— ¿Quieres entrar por ramen?—Preguntó, al hanyou le corrió una pequeña gota de saliva por los labios lo Kagome consideró un sí. Tras varios platos de ramen, Kagome comenzaba a dormitarse y con una seña la madre de esta indico al hanyou que la acompañara.

— Buena suerte—Dijo guiñándole el ojo a lo que Inuyasha se ruborizó.

— ¡Por fin iré a mi cuarto!—Festejó la joven miko extendiendo sus brazos—Desde la tarde cuando he querido ir pero mi abuelo y mi madre me lo han impedido.

— Eres muy caprichosa Kagome—Aludió el hanyou defendiendo al abuelo y la madre.

— Oh, habló el señor paciencia—Expresó resaltando el sarcasmo.

— Keh, no debería haberte preparado esto.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta del cuarto de un aventó dejando al descubierto toda la habitación llena de chocolates. Cajas cubriendo el escritorio, algunos chocolates sueltos por los muebles y en la cama formando un corazón, o algo así.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¿Tú eras el ladrón de chocolate?—Exclamó Kagome, algo sorprendida y emocionada.

— ¡Yo no robe nada niña tonta!—Se defendió sonrojado—Keh, bueno en principio sí pero tu madre me ayudo a pagar.

— Inuyasha…—No tenía habla. Inuyasha, sin conocer el día de San Valentín a profundidad, había preparado un regalo especial para ella como soñaría cualquier chica después de entregar los chocolates…un momento… ¡Los chocolates para Inuyasha— Espérame aquí Inuyasha—Kagome bajo rápidamente las escaleras hacía la cocina y luego volvió a subir—Ten, es para ti ¡Feliz San Valentín!

— Feh…—Inuyasha abrió la caja y rápidamente reconoció los _Honmei choco _de los tanto había hablado el abuelo—Gracias Kagome—Respondió algo nervioso.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Keh! Es que estos chocolates se les regalan a novios o parejas dijo el anciano—Recordó Inuyasha lo dicho por el abuelo**.**

— ¿Entonces?—Indagó la joven miko acercándose.

— Nosotros seriamos pareja…—El hanyou también se acercaba.

— Claro…sí quieres.

Se besaron.

— ¡Feh!

— Etto…¿Te ayudo mi abuelo en esto?—Cambiando de tema.

— Sí, yo solo pensaba colocar las cajas aquí pero me dijo que debía armar algo más romántico e ideal para ti—Expresó en su tono particular— ¡Esto del San Valentín es complicado!

— Pero Inuyasha. Reconócete que hiciste el esfuerzo para armar algo y conformar a tu pareja—Dijo empujándole el codo. Inuyasha se sonrojo nuevamente— ¡Feliz San Valentín!

— Sí feliz San Valentín—Contestó Inuyasha a su manera, pero abrazando efusivamente a Kagome.

— Bueno… ¿Qué hare ahora con tanto chocolate?—Observó su cuarto.

— Pues comerlo—Sugirió el hanyou.

— Buena idea, ¿Me acompañas?

— Claro.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora: <strong>Sí bien tengo pendiente mi reto en ¡Siéntate! Decidí hacer algo por cuenta propia e investigue un poco sobre esta fecha en nuestro soñado Japón y descubrí que allá se regala lo mejor del mundo: ¡Chocolate! Pero son las mujeres quienes regalan a los hombres.

Si bien yo incluí que también se festejaba dicha fecha en el Sengoku déjenme decirle que eso fue invención mía para encajar al situación.

Volviendo a la situación en sí ¿Qué les pareció? Quizás fue demasiado cursi, dulce, golosina pero por lo menos tiene chocolate (?)

Por cierto, la parte de:

_¿El problema? El problema no es regalo, el problema es que han peleado (?)_

No tiene relación alguna con el señor Ricardo Anchoa (?)

¡Saludos y Feliz San Valentín, Día del amor y amistad y Navidad a todos!


End file.
